Code Lyoko Revenge
by Krizz-Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si XANA reviviese? ¿ Qué pasaría si en esta nueva aventura alguien sale herido? OOC
1. ¿Amigos o algo más?

Ulrich estaba muy celoso. Estaba harto de la vida. No queria saber nada de nadie. Estaba muy mal. Parecía enfermo pero no lo estaba. Simplemente estaba ''celoso''.Pero Odd le había dicho a Delmas que estaba enfermo por que comprendía lo que sentia su mejor amigo. No podia creer lo que le habian hecho. Todos creian que estaba mal. Pero el solo esta celoso. Él sigue en su habitacion esperando a su peor enemigo: William.

**DIAS ANTES**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que acabaron con XANA y de momento no daba señales de vida así que estaban tranquilos, todos menos Ulrich, que todavia no se había atrevido a decirle a Yumi lo que sentía y Jeremie, Aelita y Odd lo presionaban para que se lo dijiera pero él no tenía el valor suficiente...

- Ulrich, tío, díselo ya o una persona que yo me se se le declarará a Yumi y se acabó tu cuento de hadas así que díselo ya -dijo Odd intentando presionar a su mejor amigo para que se declarase a Yumi. Esa chica oriental de pelo negro le volvía loco.

- Odd, ¡déjame en paz, para ya! Me va a explotar la cabeza como me sigas mencionando ''ese tema'' -dijo Ulrich pronunciando esas dos palabras como si le diera miedo decirlo.

- Ya se que te duele la cabeza pero no me puedo creer que sigas sin dirigirle la palabra a Yumi desde que destruimos a XANA. ¿Por que no le hablas? -preguntó Odd con su tono de voz ocho octavas más aguda.

- Porque estoy harto de que no me haga caso y que esté todo el día de tonteo con ese estúpido de William. -Gritó Ulrich sacando las palabras a borbotones.

- Pero esa no es razón para que estés aquí encerrado. -Suplicó Odd intentando que su mejor amigo saliese ya de allí.

- Mira te diré la verdad. -Odd estaba consiguiendo sonsacarle información- Yumi me encanta desde el primer dia que la ví pero el problema es que desde que apareció ese idiota de William la he empezado a odiar.

- ¿Pero como puedes decir tal cosa? -Preguntó Odd sin dar crédito a lo que le estaba confesando Ulrich.

- Te seré sincero, maldigo el día en el que conocí a Yumi. -Ulrich parecía muy triste- Ojala nunca la hubiese conocido. -Odd estaba desconcertado.

Pero Yumi estaba allí, detrás de la puerta, le había traido a Ulrich una rosa negra para que le recordase a ella pero en ese momento deseó no haber tenido que pasar por allí.Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder controlarse. Apretaba tan fuerte el tallo de la rosa que se hizo daño con las espinas. Tiró la rosa al suelo y se fue corriendo y no por los cortes de la mano, sino por los cortes de su corazón.

Por el camino se tropezó con William y se cayeron los dos al suelo. William vió a Yumi con los ojos rojos y le preguntó:

- Oh Yumi ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

- No estoy bien estoy fatal. -Gritó Yumi llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado en la mano? ¡Vamos a la enfermería!

- ¡No quiero ir a la enfermería! - Yumi miró a William con la cara enrojecida por la ira. William le respondió con gesto sereno -Vamos a que te cure la herida. Por favor.

- No se si... -Yumi se quedó a medias de la frase cuando se dió cuenta de que ya estaban en la enfermería.

Después de curarle las heridas...

- Muchísimas gracias William eres un amigo de verdad. -Yumi se ruborizó al decir esas palabras.

- ¡De nada! Todo se hace por los amigos... Esto...-Dijo tartamudeando y ruborizandose hasta tal punto aue sus mejillas adquirieron un color púrpura.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia larga y aburrida sobre alguien al que he oído decir que me odia? -Al decir esas palabras la cara de William adquirió un color rojo de ira- ¡Es imposible que alguien te odie!

- Sí que es posible -Le espetó con un tono de voz frío.

Después de contarle lo sucedido...

- ¡Eso es imposible! -William estaba desconcertado.

- Sí que es posible. Yo lo veía como algo más que un amigo pero... - Dijo ella.

- Tranquila no lo menciones. Lo comprendo muy bien. -Dijo pensando en que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Estaba platónicamente enamorado de Yumi.

- Gracias William eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener.

- Tranquila, puedes contar con mi apoyo. Estoy un poco mareado, tengo que acostarme un rato.

- Vamos a ese árbol que tiene sombra y te acuestas, necesito que alguien me apoye, perdona si te quieres ir a descansar a tu cuarto pero es que estoy fatal.

- No importa, necesitaba estar contigo.

Cuando llegan allí:

Yumi se muestra ausente mientras William la mira pronto Yumi se da cuenta de que la mira ,no quiere mirarle pero acaba haciéndolo y se queda mirandolo fijamente, igual que él a ella. Siente que Ulrich ya no le importa y que puede que haya encontrado un nuevo ser que la quería desde el principio pero ella lo rechazaba por Ulrich.

/No puedo creerlo. Yo no quiero a William no lo quiero pero entonces, ¿Por qué lo estoy mirando fijamente y por qué siento que quiero besarlo?/ -Pensó Yumi.

- ¿Que te pasa? No llores por él. No me gusta verte llorar. Todo saldrá bien.

- ¿De veras? ¿Entonces por qué siento que te quiero?

- Porque te habras dado cuenta de que yo te quiero de verdad.

- William...

Yumi siente que no quiere hacerlo pero se está acercando a William, él tiene los ojos cerrados.

William la coge de la muñeca y la apreta contra el árbol.

- Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo aunque sea mentira. Dimelo por favor. -Suplicó William.

- Y-yo... No puedo...

William se pone encima de ella y se acerca a su cara.

- Dimelo... Dimelo por favor...Necesito saber que sientes antes de seguir con esto.

William se acerca más pero al no obtener respuesta se para. La mira y entonces ve como ella tiene miedo a decidir. William cree que tal vez eligiendo un camino podrá saber si le quiere o no.

La coge de la otra muñeca y la apreta aún más hasta que Yumi casi no puede moverse.

Entonces William acerca sus labios a los de Yumi y la besa apasionadamente. Pero era la decisión equivocada.

**MIENTRAS TANTO POR ALLI PASAN..**.

- Tengo ganas de ver a Yumi. Quiero decirle que la quiero y que la adoro. -Ulrich quería confesarle su amor a Yumi.

- ¿Ves como esa era la solución más fácil? Declárate y sal de dudas.

- William ¡¡¡déjame!!! -gritó Yumi sin saber quienes pasaban por allí.

- ¡¡¡Dumbar!!! ¡¡¡Deja en paz a YUMI!!!

Ulrich coge a William y lo zarandea contra un árbol.

- ¡¡¡Stern Dumban!!! Estais castigados. Stern por empezar 8 horas de castigo. Dumban 10 horas! Esto me recuerda a cuando fui boxeador!

- ¿Fuiste boxeador, Jim? -Preguntó Odd con tono divertido.

Prefiero no hablar del tema y ahora fuera de aqui los cuatro.

¡Vaya día! Que cosa más estresante… -Dijo Ulrich muy enfadado.

Ulrich… -Dijo Yumi algo intranquila pensando que el acto de William podría haber sido malinterpretado –Esto no es lo que parece.

Siempre se dice lo mismo… -Intentó decir Ulrich con la cabeza bajada- No intentes justificarte.


	2. Problemas

Después de lo sucedido Odd pensaba...

- Hola !! –Gritó Aelita al ver que su amigo no le contestaba.

- Anda, hola Aelita.

- Estás algo ausente, ¿Qué te pasa, Odd?

**ODD LE CUENTA LO SUCEDIDO...**

- Ya lo entiendo, pobrecitos…

**MIENTRAS NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI...**

- Uff, esto es genial, sin XANA molestando todo va mejor –dijo un Jeremie alegre.

**Pero de repente esa alegría se acabaría… BIP BIP BIP BIP**

- No me lo puedo creer,pero no puede ser significa que…!XANA ha vuelto!!

- ¿Diga? Jeremie no grites. ¿ Qué qué ? –Dijo Yumi gritando y sin poder contenerse por esa noticia.

- XANA ha vuelto avisa a Ulrich y yo aviso a Odd y a Aelita.

- Pero... ha colgado…no quiero ver a ese cabezota pero tengo que hacerlo.

**YUMI VA CORRIENDO A BUSCAR A ULRICH Y ENTRA DE GOLPE EN LA HABITACIÓN PERO ALLI...**

- AAAAH!! –Yumi soltó un grito ahogado.

**ULRICH Y EMILY ESTABAN JUNTOS... NO HACÍAN NADA ESPECIAL PERO ESO SIGNIFICABA MUCHO PARA ELLA.**

- Esto... siento interrumpir pero... –dijo ella con un tono neutral- Ulrich ven un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa Yumi? Estaba algo ocupado. –Respondió Ulrich con un tono de voz tan dulce que Yumi tuvo que contestarle con un tono de voz que ni ella conocía.

- Hay que ir a la fábrica –dijo susurrando- XANA ha vuelto.

- ¿Quééé? –Ulrich pegó tal grito que emily lo oyó.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó con una voz tan intimidante que a Yumi le dieron ganas de irse de allí.

- Esto… Ahora voy a terminar el trabajo Emily. –Dijo Ulrich inventandose una excusa más grande que él.

- Ulrich no nos puedes dejar a nosotros tres solos esto es un lío muy gordo, tienes que venir,hazlo por mí –dijo ella intentando cualquier mueca tonta para dar pena.

- Está bien… Allí nos vemos –dijo el renidiendose.

- Te esperamos… -Dijo Yumi.

**YA EN LA FABRICA...**

- Chicos hay un problema muy gordo. Cuando XANA se quedó sin William guardó parte de su ADN y sus átomos y entonces...

- Traducción para tontos –Dijo Odd ocultando una sonrisa.

- En resumen, XANA ha creado un clon de William en Lyoko.

- Podremos con él –dijo Yumi sin pensarselo dos veces.

- Eso está muy bien chicos pero ese no era el problema –dijo Jeremie preocupado.

- ¿Entonces cuál es? –gritó Aelita.


	3. Falsas Ilusiones

- La cosa es...¡¡están desapareciendo cosas!! Países, continentes y lo que es peor, XANA tiene el control de Lyoko y de todos los sectores, así que ahora Lyoko es una versión oscura!

¿Cómo? Es… increible –dijo un Odd eufórico.

- Pero eso es... imposible y William, que diga el clon de William, ¿que va a pasar con él? –Yumi estaba con la cabeza agachada.

**Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más… Una luz los envolvió a todos haciendolos volver al pasado**

- Chicos hay un problema muy gordo. Cuando XANA se quedó sin William guardó parte de su ADN y sus átomos y entonces...

- Traducción para tontos –Dijo Odd ocultando una sonrisa.

- En resumen, XANA ha creado un clon de William en Lyoko.

- Podremos con él –dijo Yumi sin pensarselo dos veces.

- Eso está muy bien chicos pero ese no era el problema –dijo Jeremie preocupado.

- ¿Entonces cuál es? –gritó Aelita.

La cosa es...¡¡estan desapareciendo cosas!! Países, continentes y lo que es peor, XANA tiene el control de Lyoko y de todos los sectores, así que ahora Lyoko es una version oscura!

¿Cómo? Es… increible –dijo un Odd eufórico.

- Pero eso es... imposible y William, ¿Qué va a pasar con él? –Yumi estaba con la cabeza agachada

- He tenido una sensación de deja vu –Aelita intentó cambiar de tema.

- ¿En serio? Que raro… ¡Bueno no perdamos tiempo, hay que ir a Lyoko ya! **TRANSMITIR ESCANEAR VIRTUALIZAR**

Cuando llegan a Lyoko…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Todo ha cambiado de color! ¡Nosotros tambien! –Aelita no daba crédito.

- Chicos acaba de llegar Ulrich, os lo mando. **Transmitir ulrich, escanear ulrich, virtualización**

- Es hermoso, Ulrich ha sido mi mejor amigo y nunca antes habia sentido -nada tan hermoso por nadie. –pensó Yumi decidida a declararse.

- Yumi, está hermosa, mi geisha.... nunca debí haber dicho que mejor no haberte conocido, ha sido algo muy estúpido por mi parte. –pensó un Ulrich confuso.

- Tengo que hablar contigo Ulrich. –Yumi se ruborizó- A solas.

**ODD LES ESTABA SIGUIENDO CUANDO SE HIZO INVISIBLE…**

Ah se me ha olvidado deciros que Odd tiene un nuevo poder, la invisibilidad así que cuidado si quereis hablar a solas –Contestó Jeremie con un tono burlón.

- Gracias Jeremie –dijo un Odd sarcástico –De nada amigo.

- ¡Odd largate de aqui! Ulrich te tengo que decir algo. –Dijo ella.

Déjame a mi primero: sé que no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para decirte esto pero, siento lo de William, lo de Emily pero sobre todo siento haberte herido cuando dije que mejor no haberte conocido, simplemente estaba herido. –Yumi no daba crédito- ¿H-herido? –Estaba prerpleja- Dejame terminar. Resulta que hace unos días Sissi me dijo que estabas saliendo con William y como yo estaba bajo de fuerzas me lo creí, hasta me enseñó una foto, pero ahora he comprendido que era mentira y que no queria perderte y sobre todo demostrar que Dumbar no se merece a alguien tan especial como tú.

**A Yumi le salían lágrimas amargas de los ojos por lo que había conseguido con su orgullo, alejarse de Ulrich cuando lo único que queria era sentir un apasionado beso de sus labios.**

- ¡Hay un problema chicos! William está cerca.

¿William? – preguntó Ulrich.

- Resulta que XANA ha vuelto a poseerlo y tenemos que encontrar el ADN de William por alguna parte de Lyoko o en el mar digital para liberarlo. –le explicó Aelita.

**Yumi era la única a la que le había pasado algo raro, ninguno de sus amigos parecían decir que era un clon de William y no el verdadero, había un problema muy gordo del que se acababa de dar cuenta, XANA habia hecho una vuelta al pasado, por eso tenian los deja vu, como si hubiesen estado allí en la fábrica, Yumi acababa de descubrir algo muy importante, XANA los quería engañar y Yumi no lo iba a permitir, pero XANA había fallado en algo, el suyo era un clon de William así que el verdadero William tendría que estar en Kadic...Lo que no sabía Yumi es que ahora XANA tenía acceso a sus datos virtuales, lo que significa que sabe todo lo que piensan y así empezó a mandar unas 20 mantas y lo peor, al clon de William.**

- Chicos hay un problema muy gordo, XANA ha lanzado una vuelta al pasado. – Dijo Yumi con rapidez.

- ¿Cómo?

**Pero el clon de William irrumpió en la explicación de Yumi cogiendola con su superhumo y llevándosela. Ahora el traje de William también había cambiado, pero no como Yumi y los demás esperaban, ahora William parecía...diferente...su traje de color negro con el simbolo de XANA había cambiado un poco, el pelo de color carbón que tenía la última vez que lo vieron en Lyoko había cambiado, ahora era de un color rojo intenso como la sangre, y su traje tenía tonos morados azules y blancos en vez del negro azabache que contemplaban antes, William había cambiado, más bien XANA lo habia cambiado. Ya no era el mismo, ahora sus ojos de un intenso color marron rebosaban un color rojo, como si tuviese sed de algo, y su tez era mas blanca que la cal, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron las pintas que llevaba el clon de William.**

- Suéltame, sé que no eres William -le susurró Yumi al oido del clon de William, llegando hasta lo mas profundo de XANA.

**El clon de William se enfureció tanto que cogió a Yumi por los aires y la empezó a tirar contra las torres (que ahora tenia un aspecto distinto, eran de un rojo del color de los ojos de William) y contra las rocas del sector de las montañas, Yumi casi no podía levantarse y todos fueron en su ayuda menos Ulrich que se había ido a intentar destruir a William, no se podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo a Yumi.**

- U-ulrich...

- Yumi –dijo acercándose a ella- chicos encargarse de William por favor. Yumi, lo siento tanto, no podría soportar la idea de perderte para siempre o por lo menos por unos minutos, Yumi, te quiero demasiado como para perderte.

Y-yo tam-también te quiero,no podría vivir sin ti.

**Ulrich levantó a yumi del suelo intentando icorporarla, pero Yumi podía ella sola, unas simples palabras de amor de Ulrich bastaban para sentirse mejor que nunca, pero Ulrich no iba a parar allí, tenía la sensación de que iba a perderla de un momento a otro asi que esto no podia esperar más.**

- Yumi cierra los ojos...

**Yumi sabía lo que venía a continuación, tan pronto como cerró los ojos los labios de Ulrich presionaron los suyos fundiendose en un apasionado beso que sería el recuerdo mas hermoso que los dos podian tener, su primer beso, un beso que enfureció a XANA y al clon de William que vió lo que pasaba entre Ulrich y Yumi e iba a descargar toda su rabia sobre Yumi, pero antes de que pudiese pasar nada Yumi apartó sus labios de los de Ulrich y le susurró al oido: **

Ese no es William.

**Ulrich olvidó esas palabras en cuanto Yumi le dio un apasionado beso del que no quería parar nunca, quería tener sus labios siempre allí, pegados a los de Yumi, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago pero todo eso iba a acabar, XANA descargó su rabia sobre Yumi haciendo que volara por los aires hasta llegar al borde del sector**.

¿Yumiiiiiii! ¡Nooooooo!

**Empezó** **a luchar contra William cuando ese mismo cogió su gran espada y le dió un golpe a Yumi hasta que ella cayó al mar digital. **

- Nooooooooooooo!!!


	4. Sin Esperanza

- ¡Jeremy saca a Yumi del mar digital! –Ulrich estaba empezando a desvariar.

- ¡No puedo, no sé como! –Balbuceó Jeremy sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- ¡Tienes que hacer algo Jeremy no podemos dejar a Yumi en ese lugar! –dijo Odd algo nervioso.

- Y-Yo... –Empezó a decir Aelita- Quiero acabar de una vez con todo esto, ¡quiero apagar el superordenador! – comenzó a llorar- ¡Ya he perdido a mi padre, no quiero perderos también a vosotros! ¡Jeremy haz algo para que podamos ir al mar digital!

- Chicos... yo... no se que hacer... materialización...

- ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡Se va a enterar!! ¡¡Le voy a regalar una cara nueva!!

- Ulrich... Dejale... No sabe que hacer... –Dijo Aelita con el fin de calmar los ánimos- Está igual de afectado que nosotros...

- ¡¡Sí pero ya la perdimos una vez!! ¡¡Hay que hacer algo ya!! –Odd estaba muy afectado.

- Yo... Me tengo que ir...No puedo luchar con vosotros hasta que Yumi no esté de vuelta...

**Ulrich se encerró en su habitación dejando atrás Lyoko...XANA... Yumi... William...**

- Un momento... –dijo para sí- ¡¡William es el culpable de todo!!

**Pero Ulrich no sabía que ese era un clon y no el verdadero William... Y así **

**Ulrich se pasó los días en su habitación, celoso...como decía Odd, pero pobre, le habían quitado lo que de verdad le importaba...a Yumi...y así Ulrich seguía esperando a su enemigo...William.**

- Dios... No se que más hacer, pero... –Jeremy hablaba con Aelita- Si cambio los interfaces de la combinación del sistema de los datos parapsíquicos del material central globosiático del cistenatismo del Sector 5 tal vez pueda recrear el Skid.

- ¿Y si combinaras las contramiendras del interfaz del mar digital con la materia talistoquista de X.A.N.A? –Añadió Aelita- Tal vez podríamos recrearlo más rápido.

/**NOTA DE AUTOR: YO TAMPOCO ENTIENDO LO QUE DICEN XD**/

- Buena idea Aelita, si añado esta clave y la programación del antivirus que creamos... ...¡¡BINGO!! ¡Aelita eres un genio! ¡El Skid se está recreando!

- ¡¡Genial!! ¡Entonces podemos ir a por Yumi! –Dijo Odd saltando de alegría.

- Avisa a Ulrich para ver si quiere venir

- ¡Señor, si, señor!

**Va a su habitación y...**

- Ulrich, vamos. ¡¡Jeremy ha recreado el Skid!! ¡¡Nos vamos a por Yumi!!

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? –A Ulrich se le iluminó la mirada. –Sí, ¡Vamonos ya! –le ordenó Odd.

**De camino a la fábrica Ulrich ya se imagina a Yumi delante suya, rescatándola, convirtiendose en su héroe. Solo de imaginárselo se le curaban las heridas de su corazón.**

¡Transmitir, Escanear, Virtualizar!

Nunca me acostumbraré a estos trajes –Comentó Odd para romper el hielo.

Pero si son los mismos, solo que con diferentes colores, Odd.

¿Bueno, nos vamos ya o qué? –Dijo Ulrich, ya desesperado.

Claro que sí.

**Ya en el mar digital XANA les había mandado un comité de bienvenida… Y bien grande…**

Imposible, XANA ha creado un ejército de monstruos. Y la verdad es que no sabemos donde está Yumi.

¿No lo sabemos? –Preguntó un Ulrich tan confuso que no sabía ni que decir.

Hemos venido aquí para investigar Ulrich…

Creía… que ya la habíamos encontrado…

No es tan fácil Ulrich… -Dijo Jeremy con su lío personal de fórmulas en su cabeza. –Oh no… Ha aparecido una nueva réplica. Teneis que ir a ver que pasa allí. Tal vez Yumi esté cerca.

Vamos allá. Por nosotros. Por Yumi. Y por el mundo entero que tenemos que salvar.

* * *

**Muahahaha este capi es mas corto de lo que esperaba pero tengo qe escribir mas fics en un día asi que luego puede que siga escribiendo este fic.**

**Atte: Krizz Cullen**


End file.
